Hunter or Hunted?
by Ariyana
Summary: Nick while working on a case comes in contact with an old flame from his past. [BloodRayneForever Knight crossover] [One-Shot] [Complete]


**Title:** Hunter or Hunted?  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandoms:** BloodRayne/Forever Knight  
**Characters: **Rayne, Nicolas Knight, Janette, Lecroix and Dr. Natalie Lambert  
**Rating:** 13+ Some Caution  
**Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. Forever Knight is the property of Sony/Columbia.  
**Word Count: **1,193  
**Notes: **This is a crossover ficlet I did for Livejournal community Stages of love Round 3 Envy challenge. It's a bit limey in a couple of spots but nothing explicit.

"Janette, I need to speak to you."

"What is this about Nicolas?"

"Have you heard anything about Brimstone lately?"

"Are you wanting to know about Brimstone or her?" Janette asked playfully.

"There has been a string of murders that the department has no leads on but it has Brimstone's lead assassin's signature all over it."

"It is a pity that she is a Vampire Hunter. Her ferociousness is wasted."

"Not to mention her lust for blood." Lecroix interrupted. "Looking for Ms. Rayne are you?"

"Is she in the city or is this person just another Brimstone puppet?"

"The funny thing about Ms. Rayne is although she kills our kind, she embraces her vampiric nature. She's a true contradiction. Have any of the victims been feed upon?"

"Yes, two of them had the marks on their throats."

"Then there is your answer. Currently Ms. Rayne is the only dhampir in the employment of the Brimstone Society." Lecroix answered simply. "Now what will you do? Are you prepared to bring her _justice_? Tell me Nicolas, what exactly about this girl intrigues you? She has killed many vampires and humans over the last fifty odd years. From what I have observed of her…she deeply enjoys her work."

Nicolas absorbed Lecroix's inquiry, while thinking of his first encounter with the voluptuous redheaded girl known as Rayne. She was as fiery as her hair and her green eyes emanated power. He had been drawn to her much like a moth to a flame.

"Perhaps the question you should be asking is why did she not kill him? While she may only be a half-vampire she possesses incredible strength. She has killed some of the strongest and eldest members of our race." Janette replied, a trace hint of jealousy could be heard in her tone.

"I don't know why she let me live."

* * *

_The feel of her hot breath on his neck sent shock waves through his system. Her scent was intoxicating, he could hear the blood running through her veins, and the pounding of her heart hammered in his ears. Seductively she pulled off one of her long black gloves with her teeth and ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Passionately he claimed her lips, invading the hot recesses of her mouth with his cool tongue. Roughly she grabbed his hair and pulled away from his kiss, revealing her fangs. Although she was a half-vampire he took it as a sign of her approval. Throwing caution to the wind he bared his neck allowing her to feast on his blood, while she allowed him to do the same._

Nicolas awoke abruptly. It had been years since he dreamt of Rayne.

"Bad dream?"

He looked up to see Rayne standing in the corner watching him. "Rayne?"

"Quite a life you have created for yourself. Making these mortals think you are human when really you're a monster," she said disdainfully.

"How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. I've always been resourceful," she smirked. "Tell me Nicolas do you love that mortal…what was her name…Natalie?"

"She's a good friend. How do you know about her?"

"I've been watching you since I got here. I had a few pieces of trash to take out first."

"You left the remains on purpose."

"Am I that transparent? Yes, I knew you would figure it out sooner or later. Are you going to arrest me?" she asked playfully.

"You know I can't expose you."

"Ah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." She replied approaching him seductively. "I have to say that I do envy you in a way. Somehow you have managed normality in spite of your nature. I still live for the kill and the blood."

"You can be normal too. You can still do human things like eat food or go into a church. Even small amounts of daylight are possible for you."

"I see you envy me too. I'm flattered," she said as she crawled up the foot of his bed. Mesmerized by her cat like moves, he watched as she made her way toward him.

"You're strange for a Vampire Hunter. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?"

"What fun would there be in killing you? You do such a good job of torturing yourself. It's much more inhumane to let you live."

Her words stung but her sex appeal truly burned. Forcefully he flipped her over and kissed her with much ferocity. She always could bring out the animal in him. He had always been a sucker for a strong passionate woman.

* * *

Nick was still dressed in his bathrobe by the time Natalie dropped in. "Hey Nick, I stopped by because the blood work came back on the first two victims…" before she could finished Rayne came walking downstairs. Her hair freshly wet from a shower. 

"Let me guess the blood work revealed they had a problem producing red blood cells. Like maybe they were vampires." Rayne finished.

"Yeah…"

"Natalie this is Rayne, Rayne this is Natalie," Nick introduced quickly.

"The victims were all dhampirs, not vampires or humans." Rayne said approaching Natalie like a lioness on the prowl. "I should know, I killed them."

Natalie quickly looked toward Nick.

"Rayne is a bounty hunter of sorts. All the men she killed were assigned targets. I can't exactly turn her in without jeopardizing the exposure of vampires and dhampirs to the world."

Natalie looked dumbfounded by his statement. "_But you can sleep with her!_" she thought bitterly. She was no fool anyone with eyes could see what they had been up too. Plus Rayne's presence was already beginning to wear thin on her. Natalie absolutely did not appreciate the predatory stares that the redheaded woman was giving her. Rayne very much reminded her of Janette. She wondered how many other women like Rayne and Janette existed in Nick's past. She couldn't help but wonder if she was doomed to play Nick's best friend but never his lover and Rayne was doing a damn good job of making her feel insecure.

"Don't worry I'm finished with work. I just came to play before I had to leave."

"Where are you headed?" Nick asked.

"Back to Europe, there is trouble brewing in London." Rayne replied. "I would love to chat with Natalie before I leave. How about I buy you dinner?"

"You can eat?"

"I'm a dhampir, we can eat food but we must drink blood. It's not something that is up for debate."

"Perhaps Natalie has other plans." Nick said, trying to give Natalie a way out.

"No, I'm free, I think I would love to hear more about your nature. I'm trying to cure Nick of his vampirism you may be the key."

"Cure? Vampirism is genetic for me. I was born half-vampire not turned like Nicolas, but we can certainly discuss this over dinner."

"Okay let's go."

Before Nick could protest both women were headed toward the exit.

"Good bye Nicolas."

"See you later, Nick."

Nick sighed defeated as they left. The thought of Rayne and Natalie possibly discussing him was more than unsettling, it was downright horrifying.


End file.
